The Pink Rose, and The Black Carnation
by Ramil's Disciple
Summary: sonic Breaks as heart, will an come to help her pickup the peices? Songfic! R&R reveiw please, oneshot


Hiyas

Hiyas! This is my first song-fic so you readers know!

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters.

Enjoy!

--

The pink Rose and the black carnation…

--

Amy was excited, tonight she was to go on a date with her blue speedster, Sonic. She had always waited for this day; she even had clothes prepared for when this did happen. Instead of Amy's usual red dress, she put on a velvet one. Her headband had been changed to a few hairclips. And she put on black high heels instead of her usual brown boots. Once she was finished getting dressed and looked in a mirror. She then put on two golden earrings. And to finish it she put on red eye shadow, and purple lipstick. Once she was done she said, "Perfect! Oh, Sonic's gonna be so surprised!" she then dashed out the door.

Sonic was waiting for Amy; quite frankly she was taking a long time to get to his destination. He was standing at a lone tree, that was over veiwing the sunset. He was starting to get bored, and was thinking about just leaving.

"Finally!" Sonic cried, as he saw Amy off in the distance.

Once Amy got there she immediately collapsed, and started to breathe heavily. Once she was done she got up on smiled at sonic, "oh Soniku, I knew you cared!" she tackled to the ground and hugged him. Sonic pried her off though.

Sonic stood up, "Amy there is something I have to tell you…" he said

Amy brightened, "What, what is it!!" she squealed.

"Look I don't love you; I never have, and never will. And besides I've found someone else." Sonic stated, his cell started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah sure I'll come. Bye, love you too." Sonic said after he answered his cell

"That was her, I gotta go, and look we can still be friends." Sonic said

Amy didn't believe this, he invited her here just to destroy her heart? Once sonic left, Amy pretty much fell on the tree and began to cry.

Meanwhile, Shadow was trekking through the city, a little while later He saw a road that headed off to the beach, nearby the beach was a lone tree. Shadow could see a figure that looked depressed by the tree. Shadow decided to investigate, so he started to walk over to the tree. As he got closer he realized that the person was the Rose.

Amy world was shattered, and all off the pieces were missing. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see shadow.

"Sonic did this didn't he?" Shadow asked

Amy nodded, and fell onto Shadow who caught her. Shadow patted her back to calm her, and sure enough it was working.

Nearby, on the beach a band was starting play a song,

_Oh, _oh_, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

The wind carried the song over to Amy and Shadow.

"Curse, that faker for doing this to you." Shadow said

_Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

Amy looked up into his red eyes that were full of mystery, Shadow looked into her eyes as well.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

"Shadow why are being so nice to me?" Amy asked

"Because you don't deserve to be treated the way he treated you." Shadow answered.

_Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for_

Amy smiled, so did Shadow.

_Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

"Also Amy there's another reason why I'm like this around you, I love you." He stated

Amy went into shock.

_I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for_

Amy felt her happiness starting to return to her. She started to hug shadow, he returned the embrace.

_I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time_

Amy into Shadow, and Shadow did the same, their lips locked together as they started to kiss.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh  
For the longest time  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
For the longest time  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
For the longest time  
(Fade out)_

Amy had found the lost pieces of her world, and Shadow didn't want the moment to end.

--

And END!! I know I had a lot of cliché's in this story, but hey it's still good right?

Please leave a review, this is Disciple signing out!


End file.
